Te quiero
by Fer Del Desierto
Summary: Song-Fic de la pareja GaaMatsu... Cuenta algunos momentos entre ellos como pareja y que no les importa ser alumna con maestro superior, se aman por reacción voluntaria del corazón. ¿De verdad es necesario usar un te quiero?... —Te amo Matsuri, siempre te amé y siempre te amaré—. Con la cancion "Te quiero" de Hombres G. Editado ¡Entren!


¡Hola a todos! He aquí con una nueva creación de mi parte, es un song-fic GaaMatsu que se me vino a la mente gracias a una canción de rock xD Éxito de éxitos dentro de mi "música de inspiración" y mi favorita de éste género (es tan tierna ^^)

¡Espero les guste y lo disfruten, así como yo lo hice escribiéndolo! xD Así que les invito a que lo lean n.n

**Disclaimer:** Naruto con todo y personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto, si fuera mío me encantaría ser Matsuri... ¿A quién no le gustaría? xD

**Canción:** Te quiero

**Intérprete:** Hombres G

**Link: www.y.o.u.t.u.b.e /watch?v=aiWxGTFDMkE** ** (Solo quiten los puntos y listo)**

¡A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

**Título: Te quiero**

—¡Soy una inútil!—Se insultó a si misma cierta castaña de ojos negros y rostro agraciado. Se encontraba entrenando su rutina normal con su maestro, el Kazekage de la Aldea Oculta entre la Arena: Sabaku No Gaara.

—Matsuri—Inevitablemente la reprendió y no puso evitar fruncir el ceño—.No te digas así, todos cometemos errores—la voz del pelirrojo sonaba tranquila, al menos así lo interpretaba su alumna.

— ¡Es que es la verdad Gaara-sensei!—musitó Matsuri cabizbaja. El entrenamiento constaba en hacer una carrera de obstáculos, pero como la chica aún no alcanzaba su capacidad para los reflejos, falló, sintiéndose torpe.

—Ha sido suficiente por hoy y créeme eres una excelente alumna, cada día mejoras esa torpeza—un leve matiz informal se asomó en su voz gruesa y monocorde.

—_Torpeza_—repiqueteó Matsuri como las campanillas y soltó las lágrimas de tristeza y vencimiento—. Nunca me animas...— le echó en cara, en un tono demasiado negligente como para referirse a un ser superior.

Gaara le miró inexpresivamente pero si se sintió mal por ello, a veces era muy difícil controlar el bajo autoestima de su alumna. Su llanto y tristeza que desprendía el menudo ser de ella, eran tan contagiosos que no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta e hizo lo posible con tal de reprimir sus propias lágrimas.

El pelirrojo de ojos aguamarina se acercó lentamente hacia Matsuri y levantó el blanco mentón de ella con ambas manos, sorprendiéndola con la guardia baja. La castaña le miró con ojos inquietos y sorbió la nariz, pero al ver el rostro apacible y la mirada penetrante de Gaara, la castaña se apaciguó un poco como por arte de magia.

—Basta Matsuri. No quiero oír tus negativas—pidió seria y amablemente, pero Matsuri no quería disminuir las lágrimas, más bien las aumentó y eso inmutó al pelirrojo.

Sin embargo sólo había una forma de callar el llanto...

— ¿Matsuri vas a tranquilizarte o quieres que yo lo haga?

Y _él_ sabía como callar aquel llanto de una vez...

—N...—Gaara presionó sus labios en los de la castaña, silenciando la protesta que Matsuri estaba a punto de decir. La de ojos negros abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, no pensó que el pelirrojo llegara a esa resolución.

Pero eso le gustaba, le gustaba mucho y le correspondió como era debido...

Se dejó llevar por esa cálida e insaciable boca, no había nada mejor que los besos de su _novio_, así es... Gaara y Matsuri son perfectamente una pareja oficial, sólo que en el entrenamiento la relación era más profesional que personal. Sin embargo explorar la cavidad de él y perderse en aquel sabor que despedía al profundizar, la hacían olvidarse hasta de su nombre, incluso hasta de respirar.

Por falta de aire se separaron y eso era decepcionante, no quería que se acabara el "Éxtasis del Kazekage" como así solía bromear ella...

—Gaara...—la castaña volvió a repiquetear el nombre del pelirrojo, sonaba como música. El pelirrojo se alivió al notar como Matsuri se quedó aturdida, por otro lado eso lo llenaba de arrogancia.

—No quiero que vuelvas a llorar—dijo Gaara con voz grave y profunda—. Casi haces que llore también.

Matsuri se conmovió por lo que dijo el Kazekage, de que casi se contagia las lágrimas y que fuera capaz de comprender lo que ella sentía. Desde que empezaron a relacionarse, Gaara se adaptaba de una forma... ¿Romántica? Si, esa es la palabra que describía la situación.

—Acabo de olvidar la razón del porqué estaba llorando—jadeó la castaña atónita y después se le escapó una risa encantadora, que hizo sentir cómodo al pelirrojo y a la vez sacó una sonrisa con el mismo encanto que su novia.

_No, ya no me llores_

_No me vayas a hacer llorar a mí_

_Dame, dame tu mano_

_Inténtalo mi niña, quiero verte reír._

—Será mejor que regresemos, se hace tarde—dijo el pelirrojo con voz monocorde, prácticamente como una orden. La castaña sonrió y tomó de la mano del kazekage con ternura.

Ambos regresaron a la casa de los _Sabaku No_ puesto que se hacía de noche, cada vez la rutina de entrenamiento se hacía más compleja y tardada, sin embargo era sorprendente ver como Matsuri lo soportaba día tras día, mientras su frágil ser se fortalecía.

Ambos viven juntos, ya que la castaña al no tener padres ni tutores, él mismo se encargó de trasladarla a su hogar. Después de quince propuestas de él y quince rechazos por parte de su ella, finalmente se cambió de lugar, básicamente hasta su _habitación_.

Una habitación sólo para ellos dos...

— ¡Gaara-kun!—se alegró la castaña al ver a su amado pelirrojo de regreso a casa. Ella lo estaba esperando luego de que él se retiró a una misión urgente por parte de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja. Lo extrañaba con todo fervor y dedicación por su regreso.

—Matsuri—murmuró Gaara con agrado manifiesto. La castaña soltó los platos que estaba lavando sin llegar a romperlos y corrió hacia el kazekage para abrazarlo aún con las manos mojadas.

Sentía ganas de estrecharlo, hacerlo sentir cómodo, hartarlo de besos y sonreírle cada que podía. Ella estaba tan preocupada, que tan sólo ver la imponente silueta de su novio incluso el perfil, sentía un alivio enorme.

Cuando corrió la chica, sin querer se tropezó con sus propios pies, aún le faltaba dominar el equilibrio así que por lo tanto se cayó...

Matsuri cerró los ojos esperando aquella fuerte caída, sin embargo eso nunca sucedió porque fue sostenida por un par brazos, delgados y dispuestos a protegerla aún a costa de su vida si fuese necesario. No sólo eso cuidó de su torpe caída sino que la arena también la sostenía...

— ¡Por kami! Sigo siendo torpe...—masculló la castaña con el ceño fruncido—. Discúlpame.

—Yo también te extrañé demasiado Matsuri—canturreó Gaara con voz mordaz y con un leve tono suave para no ofender a su novia—. ¿Te disculpas por tropezarte y caerte?—Pareció divertido.

—Este... yo...—La castaña se sonrojó tiernamente al tartamudear—. Me alegra saber que te causo gracia—exclamó con sarcasmo, lo que provocó que Gaara sonriera abiertamente y por ende apretarla más con su cuerpo; lo que hizo que la castaña se tensara igual que una cuerda cuando deja de moverse.

De inmediato Matsuri lo besó como si fuera el último día de su boca.

— ¿Tú no dejarías que me cayera, cierto?—preguntó la castaña empleando la ironía de la situación. Gaara le miró con seriedad...

—Niña tonta y propensa a la sensibilidad—soltó una grave carcajada—. Yo jamás dejaría que te cayeras—le prometió con sinceridad aunque su mirada permanecía severa.

Él lo que no permitiría es si _su_ Matsuri se cayera, en el sentido de que la perdería, entonces él también se caerá y no tendría sentido la palabra más apreciada: "Existencia"...

_Abrázame fuerte_

_Ven corriendo a mí_

_Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero y no hago otra cosa_

_Que pensar en ti._

Ambos se encontraban ahora en su habitación, era de noche y las estrellas brillaban con todo el esplendor de calidez, es el escenario perfecto para una pareja.

— ¿Aún no puedes dormir Gaara-kun?—preguntó la castaña confundida, los dos estaban acostados en la gran cama del kazekage, Matsuri en el lado izquierdo y Gaara en el derecho.

Aún después de haberle extraído el bijuu, Gaara continuaba con sus problemas de insomnio. Eso le consternaba a la castaña, porque el pelirrojo no descansaba para nada; aunque por otro lado le complacía que Gaara estuviese disponible hasta por las noches.

—No estoy acostumbrado todavía. Pero eso no me molesta. —Gaara se encogió de hombros y la castaña levantó su mano para acariciar la dura mandíbula de su amado con los dedos finos e inexpertos.

El pelirrojo sintió ese roce, no dudó en corresponderle las caricias a la chica. Él también recorrió minuciosamente con las yemas su hombro color crema, el antebrazo, después el brazo trazando círculos y hasta terminar con un toque en el borde de su cintura.

—Es que...—La castaña titubeó—. Desde que te extrajeron el... Shukaku...—A la castaña se le trabó la voz con sólo recordar ese frío y doloroso momento con los Akatsuki—. Pensé que volverías a dormir.

Gaara suspiró, ella no tenía la culpa de sus sensaciones.

—Creí que te perdería—. Masculló con tristeza la castaña, recargándose en el pecho del susodicho. Él pelirrojo la rodeó con los brazos esperando que se sintiera cómoda en su regazo. Ella le respiraba en el cuello y su peso sobre él se hacía más profundo, como si perdiera sus fuerzas.

—No me perdiste Matsuri—expresó el pelirrojo con despreocupación—. Puedo quedarme despierto sin problema y me quedaré observándote. Es fascinante verte dormir—Era la primera vez que se abría tanto con alguien, nadie le había hecho hablar tanto, ni siquiera con sus hermanos.

Matsuri no le respondió, ya se había quedado libremente dormida en los brazos de su ser amado, igual que Romeo y Julieta, sólo que ella no estaba muerta.

—Gaara-kun...—susurró la castaña con voz cantarina que nuevamente resonó en el silencio de la habitación, _música de soprano_, la melodía favorita de Gaara.

Luego el pelirrojo le besó las mejillas levemente, como el destilado toque de una mariposa cuando se presiona en la piel desnuda. Ella le dedicó una interesante sonrisa aún entre sueños, sobre las mejillas teñidas de rosa infantil y continuó _susurrando su nombre_ hasta que no volvió a ser nombrado sino al siguiente día...

_Tú estás dormida_

_Y yo te abrazo y siento que respiras_

_Sueño con tu sonrisa_

_Te beso muy despacio, las mejillas._

**En la oficina de la Quinta Sombra del Viento...**

— ¡Jodidos imbéciles!—vociferó el pelirrojo con frialdad, golpeó la mesa hasta dejar la marca de que casi la rompe a la mitad, el mueble era resistente aún siendo hecho de madera.

— ¿Quieres tranquilizarte hermano?—Lo reprendió su autoridad personal mayor: _Sabaku No Kankuro_, pero también estaba preocupado por la castaña quien estaba desaparecida, luego de darle una misión de rango A, era una de las más difíciles.

El problema era que los subordinados del kazekage habían dejado sola a su amada a merced del enemigo, o al menos eso fue lo que llegó de los informes recién entregados.

Gaara apretó la mandíbula, a tal grado de quebrarse los dientes por tanta fuerza descomunal. Era increíble que dejaran a la castaña, podía pensar lo peor si algo le fuera a suceder.

— ¡Lárgate Kankuro!—le gritó con fiereza al castaño, su aura negra era tan visible que Kankuro se intimidó—. ¿No me haz escuchado? ¡Que te largues, déjame solo!

—Basta Gaara—todavía Kankuro sonaba ecuánime, pero por supuesto él sonaba alarmadísimo. También apreciaba mucho a Matsuri—. Ella va a estar bien, es muy fuerte y es la mejor alumna del kazekage. También estoy asustado de que algo le pase, pero deberías guardar la calma, ya fueron varios jounin a buscarla.

Gaara tomó un jarrón estilo árabe con la arena y se lo arrojó al castaño, quien lo esquivó con leve dificultad, pues el pelirrojo estaba tan enojado que no le importaba nada, se rompió en mil pedazos debido a la velocidad vertiginosa.

—Lo lamento Kankuro—escupió con voz contenida de pura rabia—. Pero ahora estoy muy enfadado. Sólo quiero que _ella_ esté bien—ésta vez sonó más calmado, salvo su mirada que liberaba _basilisco_.

Kankuro asintió con la cabeza, comprendiendo lo que su hermano menor trataba de explicar. Sólo había que tener confianza, algo que el pelirrojo tardo mucho en recuperar después de la batalla contra Naruto Uzumaki, quién le hizo "abrir los ojos".

—_Matsuri... Te necesito_—pensó el pelirrojo con ansiedad, pues no se lo perdonaría si ocurriera alguna mala consecuencia...

_Necesito verte_

_Dondequiera que estés_

_Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero y no hago otra cosa_

_Que pensar en ti..._

_Sólo vivo y respiro para ti._

_Te quiero_

_Te quiero..._

_Te quiero_

_Te quiero..._

— ¡Gaara! ¡Ya la han encontrado!—bramó su hermana Temari, la rubia de ojos azules verdosos, ni siquiera se molestó en tocar la puerta. Gaara abrió los ojos como platos aún si su expresión estaba de pocos amigos.

¿Estaría bien?...

— ¡Ella se encuentra en el hospital! ¡Creo que está...!—la rubia trató de explicárselo pero en un radio de tres casillas, Gaara se transformó en una nube de arena y desapareció de su oficina inmediatamente, no iba a escuchar la explicaciones de la mayor en éste momento...

"_Ipso facto" Gaara desapareció_.

— ¡Maldita sea Gaara!—Temari salió volando del escenario y casi voló hasta donde se encontrara su hermano menor y de pasada a Kankuro.

Cómo en la recepción no permitían las visitas inmediatas. Un pelirrojo desesperado eligió la manera más rápida de entrar para ver a Matsuri sin ser descubierto, después de todo ella lo consideraba: Atractivo, callado, _silencioso_ y de élite por ser el Kazekage.

No tardó mucho en encontrar la habitación de la castaña, con sólo escuchar sus respiraciones la reconoció perfectamente. La única forma de pasar la puerta era por la cerradura, volvió a convertirse en pequeñas partículas de arena, logró escabullirse por la pequeña abertura donde introducían la llave y listo...

Sentía los huesos descoyuntados y estaba segura de que varios cardenales de moretones cubrían sus piernas y brazos. Dio una bocanada de aire ya que trató de aguantar el dolor punzante, igual que sentir como si un _tsunami de arena_ la aplastara.

— ¡Auch!—Matsuri estaba tan cansada que ahora lo único que necesitaba era dormir y una merecidas vacaciones.

A pesar del resultado en su cuerpo, la castaña estiró la piel de sus mejillas en una bella sonrisa. Ella cumplió su misión a pesar del peligro e incluso traía su pergamino para mostrarle a Gaara su informe y que la admirara por su fortaleza, que al fin se diera cuenta de que se hizo un poco más fuerte.

De lo que la castaña no estaba pendiente fue de un rocío de finas piedrecillas de arena entrar por la cerradura de la puerta...

Más tarde ese rocío de arena se fue formando en una imperiosa silueta varonil y de buen perfil. Matsuri no prestó atención a ello, estaba como ida. Pero de lo que si se dio cuenta, fue que una mano suave y caliente le acarició con ternura la mejilla

—Gaara-kun—lo nombró y le miró igual que a un objeto valioso. El pelirrojo estiró las mejillas en una sonrisa compungida y le tomó con cuidado la mano de porcelana.

—Aquí estoy Matsuri—él se arrodilló para estar a la altura de la cama—. Luces terrible—ironizó el ambiente. La castaña no se ofendió ante el comentario, porque tenía razón de su aspecto. Eso sólo provocó que ella sonriera con calidez.

—Yo también te extrañé demasiado—Matsuri completó la sarcástica frase de su amado y apretó con timidez su mano suave de mármol.

Gaara iba a decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por una acción de la castaña: ella con la otra mano, levantó un pergamino con el informe de su misión encomendada y completada. El pelirrojo sostuvo aquel papel con expectación.

—Al fin me volví un poco más fuerte ¿Puedes creerlo?—murmuró la castaña con alegría, soportando lo adolorida que estaba—. Misión cumplida Gaara-kun—exclamó la chica con su característico sentido del humor y excitación.

Gaara casi se moría de ansiedad, Matsuri nunca perdió la determinación y a pesar de las circunstancias, ella mantenía vivo el color de sus ojos negros, las adorables mejillas encendidas, aquella mueca sonriente, el ceño fruncido cuando se enoja y esa mirada subyugante, fueron unos de los factores por el cual: Sabaku No Gaara se enamoró y no se equivocó.

Gaara no pudo más, arrojó el pergamino hacia una esquina de la habitación sin que le importara nada...

— ¿Gaara que estás...?—inquirió la castaña confusa por ese acto.

—Matsuri a mi me vale esa estúpida misión. Estaba preocupado por ti y créeme, no fue una sensación agradable—interrumpió el kazekage con expresión arisca y afilada.

—P-Pero yo...—protestó Matsuri y nuevamente sus labios fueron silenciados por una suave presión de los de Gaara, silenciando otra vez la terquedad de la joven. La castaña no hizo más que dejarse llevar por ese sabor tan propio de su amado.

Gaara se separó de ella en un movimiento tranquilo.

—Vale mi amor, entiendo. La misión ya pasó, no me perdiste—comprendió la chica con simpatía, captando las honestas palabras del pelirrojo. Gaara sonrió con arrogancia y volvió a sostener la mano de su novia—. Sabes una cosa... Te quiero Gaara, siempre te quise y siempre te querré...

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? Yo no te quiero...

— ¿Eh?—se contradijo la de ojos negros con una sorpresa evidente. ¿Como de la noche a la mañana Gaara se portaba tan frío y tan grosero con ella? ¿No la quería? ¿Todo fue un error?

—Te equivocas con eso de quererme Matsuri. Yo no te quiero, nunca te quise y nunca te querré—murmuró con expresión dura y transparente.

—G-Gaara, ¿porqué me dices esas cosas tan crueles?—cuestionó la castaña con tristeza y al borde de un ataque de lágrimas—. No me digas eso ¿Qué está pasando?

Matsuri no lo entendía...

—No, niña—bromeó con una sonrisa cálida el pelirrojo—. No me refiero a eso... Simplemente yo no usaría "te quiero"—trató de explicar lo mejor que podía, pero la castaña malinterpretó el sentido.

Ahora si Gaara se explicó mejor, para aliviar a su castaña...

—Matsuri yo te amo... Siempre te amé y siempre te amaré. Creo que es un término mejor—Gaara le proporcionó otro casto beso con suavidad. Matsuri suspiró y acarició la mejilla de su amado, con las mejillas prendidas de rojo.

—Mentiroso—se rio la castaña encantadoramente.

—Pero aún así te amo—bromeó el pelirrojo sin gracia en la voz pero con calidad de veracidad—. Pronto estarás bien—le aseguró viendo sus heridas –que no eran de gravedad– para que se sintiera bien.

—Ya me siento mejor ahora que estás aquí—murmuró ella con voz sutil, tranquilizando al pelirrojo—. Y yo también te amo Gaara-kun, gracias. Me siento feliz entando a tú lado y no me arrepiento de ello—dijo la chica con palabras claras y victoriosas.

—Lo sé...

—No me voy a dar por vencida Kazekage-sama. Te diré te quiero la veces que sean necesarias para que equivalga a un te amo— lo retó con voz firme pero adolorida.

—Eso lo veremos—coincidió el pelirrojo intransigente poniendo una mano sobre la frente de Matsuri y con la otra sostuvo ferviente la mano blanquecina de ella.

_Abrázame fuerte_

_Ven corriendo a mí_

_Déjame que te diga otra vez que te quiero..._

_Te quiero_

_Te quiero..._

Ambos se quedaron en un profundo silencio, nada incómodo a decir verdad. Gaara besó con delicadeza la mano de Matsuri y ella se quedó contemplando los finos trazos de su rostro. Él no se separó de la castaña y la chica sintió un bombeo agresivo en su corazón hasta golpearle las costillas de tanto latir, tanto que el pelirrojo fue capaz de escucharlos con claridad e incluso sentir el calor lejano de sus mejillas llameantes como el fuego.

Ahora Gaara comprendía mucho más el significado del tatuaje color sangre gravado en la frente...

* * *

_No se puede amar por decreto._

_El amor es una expresión voluntaria del corazón._

**Juan Antonio Razo**

**FIN**

* * *

**N/A:**

Bueno... aquí está mi song-fic terminado... T.T awww les juro que casi lloro cuando lo terminé y más con esa frase T.T

En fin, espero que les haya gustado, porque a mí en lo personal casi no me salen muy bien xD Estoy satisfecha con el resultado, ya que me extendí demasiado. Sin embargo "entre más largo mejor" jeje xD Se va a convertir en uno de mis favoritos.

¡Saludos a todo y nos leemos pronto!

¡Bye! ^^

¿Gustas ponerme un constructivo review?

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
